


Tiny coldflash lines

by Kimando714



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimando714/pseuds/Kimando714
Summary: Tiny coldflash dialogues, that live on my tumblr.





	

_Considering that “leather“ and “skin“ is the same word in Russian…_

**Len:**  ‘Skin‘ suits you, Barry.

 **Barry:** You mean you like my red _leather_ suit?

 **Len:** I mean, you undress. Now.

 

***

 

 **Len:** How much does it cost?

 **Barry:** What?

 **Len:** I want to ride you. How much does it cost?

 **Barry:** I'm not fucking you!

 **Len:** Sure. I just want a piggyback, but I'll think about fucking, too.

 

***

 

 **Barry:** *somehow drunk* Wow! You’re big!

 **Len:** *pissed off* That’s my cold gun. And it’s turned on.

 **Barry:** It’s really excited to see me!

 

***

 

 **Len:** Too slow, Scarlet! *attacks*

 **Barry:** *hisses* Ouch!

 **Len:** Don’t run away from me. *attacks again*

 **Barry:** *whines* That’s too cruel even for you.

 **Len:** *keeps attacking and moves closer* Gotcha!

 **Barry:** *trembling* Why on Earth are you so cold? Did you fall into the river?

 **Len:** *settles in the center of the bed* Mmhmm.

 **Barry:** I’m gonna get another blanket.

 **Len:** Or vibrate under these two blankets.

 

***

 

 **Barry:** *talks about something important* … Len. Leonard! Don’t you feel anything?

 **Len:** *emerges out of a blanket fort* Would you, please, come inside and see how numb and cold I am?

 

***

 

 **Barry:** There is good in you…

 **Len:** …waiting for you to start moving, Scarlet!

 

***

 

 **Barry:** Could you give me a hand?

 **Barry:** Not that! That’s not a hand!

 

***

 

 **Len:** Merry Christmas, Barry! *tops*

 **Len:** Happy Flash Day, Scarlet! *bottoms*

 

***

 

 **Barry:** It’s cold!

 **Len:** Rub it till it gets warm.

 

***

 

 **Len:** I’m in pain.

 **Barry:** Where?

 **Len:** Right there… Ow! I wasn’t joking!

 

***

 

 **Len:** You’ve got an amazing set of balls if you decided to come here, Scarlet!

 **Barry:** Oh yeah! My balls are amazing! Wanna try some?

 

***

 

 **Joe:** *is about to shoot Len*

 **Barry:** *points at beaten Len Snart* Joe, look at him! He’s injured. He can’t even kick a puppy!

 **Len:** *limps to a nearest puppy*

 **Barry:** *stops Len* You’re not helping.

 

***

 

 **Len:** *wakes up tied to a chair* Where am I?

 **Fandom:** Hello. Care to tell us something? Could you really freeze a laser?

 **Len:** Um, no.

 **Fandom:** But how did you manage to freeze it?

 **Len:** … Growing up with strict parents makes you do the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take something then do it.


End file.
